


Anything But A Game

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's on top for their first time is too important to be decided by a round of rock-paper-scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But A Game

"We could flip a coin," Ando suggested. Hiro was so shocked that he aimed his wide eyes over the top of his glasses, myopic but still close enough to give his best friend a clear death glare.

"Are you crazy? This is too important to be decided by a coin toss. Let's have a lightsaber battle."

"You're kidding. I know you're a swordsman, dumbass, I was there when you went to be trained." Ando flicked Hiro's nose, and the time traveler winced, frowning good-naturedly. "Mario time trial?"

"I can live with that." Kissing Ando's cheek on his way past, Hiro went to set up the original Mario Brothers, leaving his friend on the bed where they'd been cuddled together minutes ago. For a minute, Ando was sure that he would regret opening his big mouth-- they'd been just fine with the simple things, making each other come with hands and mouths and the heat of their bodies, but now they were going past that line where everything was equal.

Now, one of them was going to actually be inside the other. Of course Ando hoped that he would be on top; the thought of Hiro doing-- that-- to him sent a chill down his spine, indistinguishable between fear and want. Then again, it was a big deal to be the one in control. What if he hurt Hiro? Even accidentally, there was very little that made Ando feel worse than hurting his friend.

"Ando-kun, are you ready?" Hiro called; Ando shook himself and stood up.

"I'm ready to kick your ass, if that's what you mean."

It was a heated battle. They'd pushed each other through Mario more than once; Hiro had beaten the entire game in 30 minutes, Ando could never make it under 35. Still, it had been a while for both of them, and they were almost evenly matched.

They traded off for twelve minutes when Hiro finally tossed his controller down and turned to Ando with a serious look. "I'm not sure about this," he confessed, kicking his foot against Ando's. "It's a little bit scary..."

"I know what you mean," Ando agreed, relieved that Hiro had brought it up. "I don't really know how to go about this."

"Don't you use the internet for anything besides American strippers?" Hiro teased, taking Ando's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I think I know enough. I just don't know..."

"What?" Ando prodded when Hiro trailed off. "Tell me, Hiro." Hiro arched his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I don't know if you trust me enough. I don't know if I trust _myself_ enough to do it right." Turning their hands, Hiro kissed the back of Ando's, smiling wryly against his skin. "I know you brought it up, but there has to be a better way to figure this out than with video games."

"Oh my god. Nakamura Hiro, did you really say that?" Laughing, Ando reached up to pinch Hiro's cheek. "Is it really you? Since when are video games not enough to settle an argument?"

"I'm being serious, Ando!" Hiro got huffy until Ando leaned in to kiss away his indignation.

"I couldn't help it." Ando leaned his forehead against Hiro's, sighing softly. "If you want to, you can be on top. You know I trust you." Their lips met again, lingering and familiar, until Hiro drew back and buried his head at the bend of Ando's neck.

"This will be good. I promise. I'll make it good for you." His breath tickled Ando's skin, hands already sliding under Ando's t-shirt to press hot and slightly sweaty against the places he'd dragged his mouth barely hours before.

"Let's go to bed," Ando suggested, trapping Hiro's hands on their way to his nipples. The last time they'd gotten all riled up on the couch, Hiro's prized Aeris figurine had lost an arm, and they'd never actually made it into the bedroom-- they got sidetracked in the hallway, if Ando remembered right, and there was no chance he was ever going to forget _that_ afternoon.

Hiro was even more handsy than usual, pulling at Ando's shirt and getting it off before they even cleared the doorway. Ando paused just past the door, licking his lips and turning to tease Hiro for his rush, but the look in Hiro's eyes stopped him short. Both his glasses and his shirt had been abandoned, and he was staring at Ando like he was a collector's edition advance copy of a new Final Fantasy game-- a mixture of awe and overwhelming desire. "Keep moving," he said pleadingly, hands flat on Ando's chest to push him gently toward the bed. "Before I lose my nerve."

"As if you aren't the bravest person I know." Backing up until his calves hit the bed, Ando sat down, nuzzling down Hiro's chest and kissing his stomach, the softness that now covered a layer of firm muscle, a physical reminder of Hiro's time (_away from me_) in the past. "I'm the one who should be getting nervous." He wasn't, though. There was nothing uncomfortable about Hiro touching him; in some odd way, Ando had to wonder if this had been part of their shared destiny since they met as children, their fates so closely intertwined that their bodies had to follow suit.

Hiro pushed Ando again, flat onto his back, and smoothed his hands all over Ando's chest, fingertips teasingly circling his small brown nipples. Ever since they were teenagers, Hiro had been a bit envious of Ando's taut stomach; being able to touch him so freely was better than being that fit himself, really. "You're too sexy," he said solemnly as Ando gasped at the tweak of a nipple, "you should be impossible."

"Don't even start." Ando cupped Hiro's face between both hands, sitting up to kiss him hard, leaving Hiro breathless and his hair even more rumpled. "Get your pants off and get up here with me." Between breaths, suddenly they were both naked, Hiro leaning over him and grinning madly. "You _cheater_!"

"Don't whine, or I won't suck you," Hiro said primly, laughing as he laid his head on Ando's chest for a moment. "It's not my fault that you overwhelm me, Ando. My heart beats next to yours." Ando bit his lip at the swift shift from playfully sexy to completely serious affection; Hiro became a poet at the strangest times, simple words that made Ando's heart skip a beat.

"I don't want to overwhelm you. I just want you to stay with me," he confessed, throat tight with emotion. Hiro beamed up at him, a bright flash of smile, and kissed his way quickly down Ando's torso, not hesitating a second before swiping his tongue over the tip of Ando's erection.

Ando never could be quiet when Hiro went down on him; he devolved into wordless pleas, gasps that echoed off the low ceiling, moans interspersed with Hiro's name in a hundred different tones: begging, reverent, shocked, adoring, to the point where Hiro didn't need to be a master of time and space to know exactly when Ando was going to come.

That wasn't his goal right now, though. Ando whimpered when Hiro pulled away and sat back, rubbing a thumb over his wet lips. "Shh, relax," he soothed, shifting away to pull out of the bedside table what he'd been holding onto for this day he knew would come: a strip of condoms, a bottle of some pricey, high-end lube, and the small tub of wet-wipes that his internet education had suggested would be handy to have. "Do you trust me, Ando?"

"With my life," Ando answered immediately, his dark eyes pinned to Hiro's face, wide and slightly dazed. "Entirely." Hiro nodded, stretching out next to Ando and kissing him sweetly, pulling their bodies flush and letting one hand cup the firm curve of Ando's bottom. His fingers teased lightly across the crack, and Ando surprised him by pushing back into Hiro's hand. "Go ahead. Do it. I'm ready."

"So hasty." Hiro kissed him again before nudging Ando to lie on his stomach, one leg tucked up, a mouthwatering display of perfect ass, soft balls, dark hard shaft against his thigh. "Oh..." While he slicked up his fingers, Hiro kissed the small of Ando's back, left gentle bites across the cheeks of his ass, trying to think of something, _anything_, to calm the nearly-painful throb in his own cock. "Relax," he reminded Ando as much as himself, and pressed the tip of one finger into Ando, amazed at how easily his friend's body yielded under the careful infiltration.

"Oh god. Hiro, that's--" Ando laughed, something like panic underlying surprise in the form of a giggle. "That's _weird_, but... it doesn't hurt, don't stop, okay?" Hiro couldn't stop now, not if he wanted to, not for anything but Ando's say-so. Twisting his finger, he drew it back to wiggle the tip of another in-- tighter, so much tighter, but the sound Ando made was incredible, the way his hips swayed into Hiro's touch.

"One more," Hiro murmured, "is one more okay?" Ando nodded frantically and dropped his head into the pillow, stifling a shout when Hiro worked a third finger in carefully, spreading slickness in and around Ando's hole, inexorably coaxing him open. "Turn over, Ando... I want to see you."

"Yeah?" Ando looked ridiculously shy glancing over his shoulder, but he rolled willingly and rearranged his legs around Hiro, letting his friend look: skin flushed from high cheekbones to breastbone, eyelids heavy, full lips bitten red. "Don't just stare at me, touch me," he said, brows quirked in that uniquely Ando way, and Hiro's breath caught for a moment when he actually met Ando's eyes.

"I love you," he exhaled, wrapping a hand around Ando's cock and stroking him tenderly, long snug pulls that sent Ando's eyes fluttering closed. "So much that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ando said, voice cracking as Hiro circled his thumb on the head of his cock. "Just don't leave me again."

"I won't. I _can't_," Hiro promised. He had to let go of Ando to roll a condom onto himself, seeking out Ando's entrance and pressing against him carefully. "Is this all right?"

"Hiro!" Oh, that was a whine, familiar exasperation under the need in Ando's voice, and Hiro couldn't help grinning as he pushed his hips closer, closer, until he was as far as he could go-- he had to brace himself over Ando, both arms shaking, still except for his mouth against Ando's, whispering into his lips between kisses.

"Incredible... you feel so _good_, Ando... I love you, I love you!" Ando's mouth was slack, his body trembling. There was nothing in his experience that compared to this, Hiro's body so close they were nearly one, the unique stretch that he had trusted Hiro to make pleasurable, and he had...

"Move, Hiro. Don't hold back," he finally managed to say, hands pulling at Hiro's back, fingertips digging into his hips. Hiro bit his lip, rocking his hips gently, working up to long brisk strokes that shook them both with heat and bliss. His hand closed tight around Ando, stroking him in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"Ando, please... I'm close, tell me what you need," Hiro groaned when his rhythm started to falter, going deeper, slower, trying to hold on. He promised Ando to make it good, and Hiro never wanted to break another promise to him.

"Kiss... kiss me." Ando leaned up to meet Hiro halfway, his mouth hot and desperate and noisy against Hiro's when he came, back arching and fingers suddenly tight enough to bruise. The effect was completely different from the inside-- Hiro had seen Ando orgasm dozens of times, but the sensation of his body tensing around Hiro's cock was-- like the first time he'd stopped time. Like when he'd opened his eyes in the middle of Times Square. Like every bright moment of his life was pale compared to having Masahashi Ando in his arms just then.

Lips on his forehead, a hand brushing back his hair. "Hiro? Open your eyes..." He did what Ando said, barely, and his friend aimed a confused but blissed-out look at him. "Good, I thought you fainted."

"I don't faint," Hiro protested, too happy to be insulted. He reluctantly moved away from Ando, just enough to carelessly drop the condom over the side of the bed and fumble for the wipes. Ando pried them out of his hands, laughing a little.

"You're too confused. Let me." The wipes were cold, but Ando's hands were warm, and Hiro watched him, half-awake, until Ando dragged a blanket up from the foot of the bed and pulled Hiro into his arms. Hiro buried his nose in the hollow of Ando's throat, sighing happily.

"Next time you should top. It's amazing." Ando tucked Hiro's head under his chin and squeezed him gently.

"I love you too, Hiro," he whispered. Hiro curled an arm around Ando's waist, kissed where his lips were, and let himself drift off, perfectly content.


End file.
